Una Noche de Tormenta
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Súper Fluffy (No apto para diabéticos XDDD) Remus le teme a la tormenta que está asotando el castillo de Howgarts. Sirius trata de consolarlo. Confesiones salen a la luz SLASH (Shonen ai) REVIEWS!!!!!


"Noche de Tormenta"

         N/A Ok, este fic lo terminé ayer a las 3 de la mañana, no podía quitarme la calentura de escribirlo y la inspiración estaba presente en su máxima expresión (con lo que aproveché hacer muchos dibujos jijiji) Espero que les guste. Y como noticia a ustedes aún No me decido hacer un fic Lemon de ellos dos, la razón? Simple, aún no estoy preparada física ni emocionalmente -_-UUU pero espero que este 'bloqueo' se me pase pronto y los deleite con una buena historia hentaiosa XDDDD

Si más les dejo con mi fic =)

CUIDADO: Esto contiene SLASH. Pareja implicada: SIRIUS/REMUS ¬ ¬ Luego no digan que no les advertí ¬ ¬

~*~*~*~*~

Vaya. Aquella tormenta era mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. Normalmente podía escucharse una que otra llovizna, pero en sus 5 años que llevaba en Howgarts nunca antes había habido una como esta.

Sirius se removió entre sus sábanas. A pesar de no temerle a las tormentas no podía conciliar el sueño. El ruido era imposible de ignorar. Rayos, como detestaba no poder conciliar el sueño!! Este era uno de los pocos distractores que tenía. Pero ahora al estar despierto comenzaba a cavilar sobre cosas que prefería mantener apartadas de su mente... pero era inevitable...

Podía escuchar claramente los ronquidos de James, aunque opacados por la intensidad de la tormenta. Quién como él que no tiene nada que atormente su alma... ni su corazón? Para él todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Lily había aceptado gustosa ser su novia y, según veía, esos dos terminarían casados.

Después de unos minutos se dejó vencer por los pensamientos que había intentado enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente pero que lo mataban por dentro poco a poco, esos pensamiento que se formaron el su mente dejándole ver a un hermosos chico de cabello y ojos dorados sonriendo dulcemente.

-Remus...- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Si. No podía dejar de culparse por su osadía. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y desde hacía un tiempo se dio cuenta que sucedió desde que lo había viso. Cuando vió por primera vez sus ojos dorados. Su cara angelical con una expresión de inseguridad, como un niño perdido. Desde que lo vió deseó protegerlo contra todo y contra todos, jamás permitiría que nadie nunca le hiciera daño, si se atrevían a hacerlo no quedaría de ellos ni para llenar un dedal.

Pero, desde cuando este sentimiento se había convertido en amor? La respuesta era simple. Aquel sentimiento nunca fue otra cosa que amor, nunca se trató de amistad ni nada parecido... siempre fue amor... Ahora, la pregunta correcta sería, desde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía?

N podría decirlo con exactitud. Desde tercer ya sentía que aquel sentimiento aumentaba, aunque podría decir que fue en cuarto año cuando finalmente aceptó que estaba enamorado de aquel ángel. 

Decírselo? No lo creía, como profanar su pura alma con sus problemas insignificantes. Sabía que Remus no le correspondía (no podía corresponderle)... si se lo Remus sufriría, por que sabía que lo consideraba un gran amigo, y significaba nunca poder verlo como antes.

Entonces, que remedio le quedaba a su pobre y atormentada alma? Guardárselo para siempre, aunque tarde o temprano terminaría matándolo por completo, no podía hacer nada más... Amaba demasiado a Remus como para hacerle daño.

Sirius sintió que sus ojos azul profundo se llenaba de aquel vital líquido. Por el dolor de sentir lo que sentía y al saber que aquel ángel jamás le pertenecería. El fruto prohibido.

Remus Jonathan Lupin. 

Sirius sonrió, al igual que él su nombre era hermoso. Seguro que causaría la envidia de más de un dios. Incluso que del estúpido de Lockhart (un imbécil con menos de medio cerebro).

Suspiró y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo. Si tan siquiera le diera una pequeña muestra de que era correspondido...

En eso percibió como las cortinas del dosel de su cama eran corridas. Volteó para encontrarse con lo más hermoso de la creación, según él. Era Remus, estaba frente a él con su pijama y abrazando una almohada. A pesar de estar oscuro pudo ver que en su cara asomaba un temor incontenible.

_'Mi pequeño'_ pensó _'Mi pequeño y dulce ángel. Que es lo que causa temor en tu pura alma?'_

-Remus?- dijo viendo en los ojos dorados de su afecto. –Remus, que sucede?

-Sirius- dijo Remus débilmente con un toque de temor en su voz - Yo... Puedo... pasar la noche contigo?

Sirius no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos asombrado. Su corazón latía al máximo como una gigantesca banda elástica. Primero pensó que se trataba de un sueño. Oh dulces sueños con sabor amargo, siempre era así, soñaba con tener a Remus a su lado y despertaba completamente solo. Pero sin embargo era real. Trató de pellizcarse para comprobarlo. Sip, comprobado, era real. 

Miró nuevamente a Remus, deseando que este no notara su turbación, pero su pequeño niño tenía semihundida su carita en la almohada que sujetaba, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus dorados ojos. Entonces Sirius comprendió. Su ángel debía tener miedo de la tormenta. Oh maldito destino, te empeñas en atormentar a la alma más pura de todas poniendo desgracias en su camino. Por qué? Siempre se hizo la misma pregunta.  Por que la persona más dulce de todas tenía que cargar una cruz tan pesada. Desearía poder ayudarle hacer su carga más ligera y que en su vida jamás haiga una sola lágrima más de dolor.

-Claro Remus- dijo Sirius haciendo espacio para su nocturno visitante. 

Remus le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Seguidamente se acotó a un lado de Sirius tapándose con las mantas. 

-Gracias- dijo Remus- Lamento las molestias...

-No te preocupes Remus ^-^

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa y trató de conciliar el sueño. Sirius quiso decirle algo más, quiso decirle que no se preocupara por nada y que él lo cuidaría y protegería pasase lo que pasase. 

Un trueno desgarrado corto la noche. Con el ruido tremendo que hizo seguro que despertó hasta a la persona del sueño más pesado que existiese sobre todo Howgarts. Sin previo aviso Remus se volteó y se abrazó se Sirius, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Sirius ahora si que estaba convencido que tenía que tratarse de un hermosos sueño. Cuando pudo despertar de su ensoñación pudo notar que Remus se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiese de eso y sollozaba en su pecho. Sirius le pasó ambos brazos por su espalda, abrazándole contra sí. 

-Ya ya Remus... No pasa nada- dijo en un tono tranquilizador. Remus temblaba alarmantemente. Sirius le acarició la cabeza y la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco el joven de mirada dorada, ahora empañada por las lágrimas, fue calmándose. Su respiración fue normalizándose. 

Sirius por su parte se sentía en el cielo. El más hermoso de los ángeles había bajado a hacerle un yobai y ahora descansaba en sus brazos. Sentía como sus sueños comenzaban a tener lugar entre su abrazo. Sin embargo, aunque lo que menos quería en esos momentos era perturbar sus sueños, quería... no, tenía que saber que era lo que le causaba, lo que inspiraba aquel temor hacia la tormenta.

-Remus...?- le dijo suavemente al oído- Remus, ya te dormiste?

-Mmmm..??- dijo el pequeño despertando de su ensoñación- Sirius, que sucede?- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para poder ver el de Sirius.

-Disculpa por interrumpir tus sueños- dijo Sirius acariciando su mejilla- Pero, quería saber... por que le tienes tanto miedo a la tormenta... No va a pasar nada... sabes que Howgarts esta protegido con un poderoso hechizo...- dijo suavemente mientras otro relámpago se hacía notar en la noche.

Remus bajó su mirada.

-No, no es por eso... es solo... es solo- comenzó a decir en un susurro – Es solo que me recuerda algo, algo que preferiría no tener que recordar nunca más- su voz se quebró. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas y volvió a hundirse en el pecho de Sirius. Sirius correspondió el abrazo. Deseando poder apartar todas esas pesadillas que atormentaban a su ser más preciado.

Remus se sentía muy bien en sus brazos. Sentía un sentimiento cálido que lo tranquilizaba. Le transmitía un sentimiento de seguridad absoluta. Le llenaba de paz. Cómo deseaba quedarse así con Sirius para siempre!! Pero Oh! Cruel destino, él no podía sentir lo mismo que él. Siempre rodeado de todas esas chicas. Sintiendo envidia de cada una de ellas. Tal vez... tal vez podría contarle lo que le atormentaba noche tras noche...

-Fue en una noche como esta- declaró al fin. Sirius lo abrazó mas hacía si. Aunque no había dicho mucho, él sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Lo conocía tan bien...- Mis padres y yo fuimos de campamento cerca del bosque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Fui yo quien insistió en ir a acampar- la voz de Remus amenazaba con volver a quebrarse pero también parecía firme y decidida. No dejaría de hablar hasta haberle contado todo.- Cuando pasaban las 10 de la noche decidí entrar a explorar el bosque... no sabía en que estaba pensando... Me perdí, como es obvio. Comencé a desesperarme y a gritar.  Fue entonces cuando... fue cuando...- soltó un sollozo. Sirius le acarició la cabeza dándole a entender que comprendía lo que sucedió. –Me sentía completamente aterrado...N-no sabía que hacer... S-solo tenía 6 años!- dijo entre incontados sollozos- Fue entonces que me atacó. El dolor era insoportable... me sentía morir... solo era conciente de toda la sangre que salí de mi cuerpo a chorros... Y... cuando estaba a punto de darme el golpe mortal, pude ver como una chorro de luz lo golpeaba y el peso que presionaba sobre mi cuerpo desaparecía... Mi visión estaba completamente nublada... y sin embargo... pude ver la silueta de mi padre... la última vez que la vi... Luego percibí como mi madre se sentaba a mi lado... llorando al creerme muerto... pude moverme un poco para indicarle lo contrario, aunque hubiera preferido morir en ese instante- Sirius quería decir algo pero sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callado y escuchar su confesión- Lo único que supe después fue que mi padre le dijo a mi madre que me sacara de ese lugar.... Lo último que sentí fue como alzaban mi cuerpo... Después debí haberme desmayado... Cuando desperté ya estaba en un hospital... Días después me enteré que me había mordido un licántropo.... y que mi padre había muerto por mi culpa... Todo pasó por mi culpa-Remus lloraba incontrolablemente en el pecho de Sirius.

-Eso no es verdad, no fue por tú culpa- le dijo suavemente.

-Claro que lo fue!! – reclamó- De no ser por mis niñerías nada de esto hubiera pasado!!! Mi padre estaría con vida!!!  Yo no llevaría esta maldición sobre mi espalda!!! Todo fue mi culpa!!  Y solo mi culpa...!! mi culpa....!- Remus perdía cada vez el tono de su voz, prefería hundirse en el pecho de Sirius y no saber más de sí....

-No es verdad Remus, no te culpes por algo que no pudiste evitar... tú no sabías lo que iba  pasar...- dijo Sirius mientras hacía que Remus lo mirase y le depositaba un beso en su frente.- No quiero que te vuelvas a culpar por eso... 

Remus lo miró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras Sirius trataba de secarlas. Ante toda respuesta volvió a hundirse en su pecho mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-Gracias- dijo débilmente.

-Por que?

-Gracias por escucharme- repitió –Aunque no lo creas me ha hecho mucho bien el habértelo contado. Es... como si un gran peso que oprimía mi corazón se haya ido...

-Por nada- dijo Sirius –Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo y acto seguido besó su cabeza- Nunca permitiré que te suceda nada malo, Remus...- terminó en un susurró solo audible para Remus.

Remus sonrió ante estas palabras.

-Lo sé, siempre me siento muy bien y seguro a tu lado- dijo acercándose más a él – Es por eso que decidí venir contigo en esta noche, sabía que me harías sentir tranquilo y alejarías mis miedos... Gracias Sirius...

Sirius parpadeó sin creerse aún lo que acababa de escuchar... acaso significaba lo que él creía. Sería mejor creerlo así.

Sonrió y volvió a besar a su ángel.

-No, gracias a ti por existir... Remus, mi pequeño Remus...

Remus cerró sus ojos adormeciéndose por el calor de Sirius y el ritmo de su respiración. Pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sirius decidió, que a partir de esa noche, nunca más permitiría que su ángel sufriera más...

Y seguramente, esa fue la mejor noche que ambos hayan pasado...

~*Owari*~

N/A Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Por fin terminé este fic XDDDD (Terminado a las 3 am como dije al principio XDDDD) Espero les haya gustado. Si lo sé, puede que muchas personas salgan diabéticos después de leer este fic XDDDD pero a mi me ha encantado. Espero sus Reviews para darme ánimos de hacer más fics de esta hermosísima pareja. Jaa Matta Ne!!!

Un beso de 

Nori-chan =^.^=


End file.
